<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Can Change For The Better by The_Highlands_Lady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436289">Things Can Change For The Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Highlands_Lady/pseuds/The_Highlands_Lady'>The_Highlands_Lady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson &amp; Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Luke Skywalker, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Culture, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Highlands_Lady/pseuds/The_Highlands_Lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi Master left alive, was assigned a mission by Alliance Command to investigate the ruins of an old Jedi Temple on an unnamed planet that no one remembered the name of. Through reasons he doesn't know why, he ended up getting kicked back in time to the year 32 BBY... or the year that the Invasion of Naboo was happening.</p><p>Now, he knows what's supposed to come in the future, but Luke has made up his mind to change the timeline for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker &amp; Jedi Council, Luke Skywalker &amp; Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things Can Change For The Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! Yes, another time-travel fanfic, featuring Luke this time, but with more focus on character and relationship development and building both Jedi and Clone culture throughout this work!</p><p>All things you may recognize come from the official script of the Phantom Menace, which means it's owned by Disney. I just play in their sandbox, but I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment or kudos down below! I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p><p>And as always, you can find me on tumblr at rileys-nest, so feel free to send me messages there!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">All Tatooine did for Luke was bring back memories, memories of his childhood living under the threat of the Hutts and their minions, memories of the forces of the Empire slaughtering his family and burning the only place he knew as home for the past almost two-decades, sending him running into the arms of the Alliance. From the destruction of the Death Star to losing his hand at the blade of the monster all knew as Darth Vader to the destruction of the Empire’s second attempt to rebuild the star-destroying station, he had been in the center of the majority of the action for years, and all he wanted was a darn break at this point… but no… the Alliance needed him to go investigate the old ruins of a Jedi Temple on a planet that had no recorded name in their database. It was this request that, somehow, got him back on Tatooine, and he was darn confused at what was going on.</p><p class="p1">Luke turned slightly from where he stood in the middle of the street, noting that his mechanical hand was missing, replaced with the flesh-and-blood one that he had lost in a duel against Darth Vader, and catching a glimpse of himself in a trough of water. He appeared to be nineteen again; no signs of visible grey hair, blue eyes vibrant, and dressed in usual Tatooine garb, though one thing was missing from his belt: his lightsaber, one of the few lightsabers still left in the galaxy thanks to the Emperor’s orders to destroy everything that could be affiliated with the then-extinct Jedi Order in the first few years of his reign.</p><p class="p1">He was too focused at staring at his appearance, changed from what he knew, to see that he was standing in the middle of the street. Luke was knocked out of his musings by a sharp hit to his shoulder, sending him stumbling with a muttered curse.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, are you alright?” Hearing a voice that sounded strangely young, Luke glanced to his right and blinked at seeing a boy, wearing a messy tunic and leggings, with sun-bleached blond hair and similar intense eyes that matched Luke’s own.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I’m fine, kid.” The child gave him a flat stare, one that made Luke think of the expression his twin sister would give him and Han when they were being idiots.</p><p class="p1">“You sure..? Also, you’re new. I haven’t seen you around before.” Luke hummed quietly, dusting his pants off with a grumble, barely acknowledging the child’s comment.</p><p class="p1">“Are you a runaway, or a slave?” That caught his attention, and the older teenager spun with a low hiss coming from his throat at the boy’s question.</p><p class="p1">“I am not, and I’d prefer if you didn’t ask questions like that… you never know who could take offense.” Luke rebuked the boy lightly, making him nod in quick understanding.</p><p class="p1">“Oh! I’m Anakin, though everyone calls me Ani… what’s your name?” The older boy couldn’t resist smiling at Anakin’s quick introduction, giving his own a second later.</p><p class="p1">“Luke.”</p><p class="p1">Anakin’s smile seemingly grew brighter at his response, lightly bouncing on his toes. “Pleased to meet you!” He faltered, staring at Luke with strangely intense blue eyes. “You don’t have anywhere to go, do you?”</p><p class="p1">The only response his current state of mental confusion would permit was a quiet, and small, headshake in the negative to Anakin’s question, and Luke blinked as he felt Anakin’s callused hand wrap around his right wrist in lay of an answer.</p><p class="p1">“Where are you taking me?”</p><p class="p1">“Home. We don’t have a lot, but Mom doesn’t mind when I bring guests over… especially if they’re able to pull their own weight.”</p><p class="p1">“You commonly invite complete strangers into your house?” Anakin stared at Luke’s disbelieving question in amusement, giggling quietly.</p><p class="p1">“There’s something about you that says you’re not a stranger…” The child trailed off, leading Luke farther into a more tightly-enclosed area full of rounded houses and metal doors visible from where they were implanted into the sandy brick.</p><p class="p1">Anakin dropped Luke’s wrist, moving closer to a keypad to type in a code, before gesturing for Luke to follow him into the dwelling in question as the door opened.</p><p class="p1">“Mom! I’m home!” Luke paused to remove the extra sand that was covering his shoes before continuing farther into the residence, stopping in his tracks at being stared at by a stern-faced woman emerging from the back room.</p><p class="p1">“Ani… who’s this?” Anakin slid into his mother’s offered hug, before breaking free to tug Luke closer.</p><p class="p1">“Mom, this is Luke. Luke, this is Mom.” Luke offered a hand to the woman in greeting, giving a shy smile.</p><p class="p1">“Pleased to meet you… your son was kind enough to offer me shelter. I promise I won’t take advantage of your, or your son’s kindness.” The woman turned a steady look on her son, gaining a slightly-apologetic shrug and smile, before turning back to Luke.</p><p class="p1">“What is ours is yours for the duration of your stay.”</p><p class="p1">“What is mine is yours for the duration of my stay.” The language of the traditional acknowledgement of guest status rolled off Luke’s tongue like he had learned it yesterday, even though he knew that it had been a lot longer since he had used the traditional acknowledgements… time-travel screwed everything up.</p><p class="p1">“Ani, can you go pick up your workspace in the back room? Luke’ll be staying in the room.” The boy nodded, running back to the room where the sounds of clinging and clattering could be heard as he hurriedly picked up his mess.</p><p class="p1">“Can… I ask your name, if it’s not that big of a deal? I’d prefer to know it, versus calling you ‘Mom.’” Shmi broke into delighted laughter at Luke’s sheepishly-asked question, giving him a motherly smile.</p><p class="p1">“It’s Shmi. Shmi Skywalker, and my son, Anakin.”</p><p class="p1">Luke knew exactly why Anakin had found him now… but this? This was not what he expected… He could see now, where Jacen had gotten his coloring, and he sighed, disbelieving what had happened to him. He had read about reports of time-travel happening, but for it to happen to him? Absolutely never, not in a thousand years, had he dreamed that this happened to him.</p><p class="p2">&lt;—&gt;</p><p class="p1">Qui-Gon heard Jar-Jar give a loud squeak before the audible thud of skin hitting compacted dirt was audible. He turned slightly to see what trouble Jar-Jar had gotten himself into this time, and gave an inward groan at seeing him pinned to the ground by an irate Dug, waving some sort of amphibian in front of his face. Barely needing to catch Padme’s eye, he began to make his way over there, hoping that Jar-Jar didn’t do anything stupid, before pausing as a blond-haired boy interfered, starting to talk to the Dug in Huttese. The Dug hissed, making the boy flinch back slightly, before stalking off.</p><p class="p1">The boy looked up at Qui-Gon and Padme as they drew closer, Qui-Gon recognizing the child from Watto’s shop a few minutes ago, and giving them a bright grin.</p><p class="p1">“Hiya! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo… He picked a fight with a Dug, a particularly dangerous one called Sebulba.” The boy explained, watching as Qui-Gon bent down to tug Jar-Jar back to his feet, the Gungan protesting the entire time.</p><p class="p1">“Mesa haten crunchen. Das da las tin mesa want.”</p><p class="p1">Not his intention, but from barely knowing Jar-Jar for a few days, Qui-Gon knew he attracted trouble like a magnet. He mentally swore that he would be putting Obi-Wan on Gungan watch on the way to Coruscant, Jar-Jar gave him too many grey hairs… and he did not want to get teased for getting old quite yet.</p><p class="p1">“Nevertheless, the boy was right. You were heading into trouble.” Jar-Jar muttered quietly to himself, barely loud enough for Qui-Gon to catch.</p><p class="p1">“But… but… mesa doing nothing!” The human shook his head with a sigh, knowing now wasn’t the time for a lesson to explain why Jar-Jar’s behaviors were bad.</p><p class="p1">As the small group and droid made their way to the exit heading towards their ship, Qui-Gon glanced back to see how Padme and Jar-Jar were doing. He frowned slightly at seeing them wilt under the beating heat of the twin suns, and he glanced up at the sky. It was still relatively early, but he didn’t want to think of how bad the heat would get around midday. It was things like this that made him wish that they had the idea to carry water bottles, versus not having them when they appear to be so desperately needed by two of the three members of the group.</p><p class="p1">“The pallies are good, if you’re looking to buy something. They’re a sweet fruit, but there’s a lot of juice in them.” Hearing the chirping voice of the boy, Qui-Gon stopped to turn and fixed an intense look on the child following them.</p><p class="p1">He was a bit on the small and thin side, sun-kissed blond hair, and intense blue eyes that stared up at the tall Jedi in return.</p><p class="p1">“Are they?” The boy nodded, then slowly cocked his head to the side in thought.</p><p class="p1">“But you don’t have any money…”</p><p class="p1">“We don’t, but we have water on the ship.” Padme quickly offered, stepping to Qui-Gon’s side. The boy’s expression turned into one of alarm, voice reflecting the emotions displayed across his face before his attention drifted to the distance, focusing back in on Qui-Gon as he handed him some fruit, bought in the few seconds.</p><p class="p1">“Storm’s coming… Where is your ship?”</p><p class="p1">“On the outskirts.” He started to shake his head, muttering quietly under his breath before looking back up at the adults again, eyes worried and mouth curved in a slight frown.</p><p class="p1">“You won’t make it; sandstorms are very <em>very</em> dangerous. I can take you to my place.” Padme spoke first at the boy’s offer,</p><p class="p1">“That is very generous of you, Ani-,” she fell silent as Qui-Gon spoke over her in his deeper voice.</p><p class="p1">“We would be honored to accept your hospitality, Ani.”</p><p class="p1">Ani grinned, pumping his first in the air in excitement, “yes! Oh, wait here!” He bounded over to the old lady, seemingly ordering the fruit mentioned earlier, leaving the group standing in the street.</p><p class="p1">“Wesa going soma pace else?” Jar-Jar asked, glancing to Qui-Gon then Padme in slight hesitation.</p><p class="p1">“Apparently…” Padme muttered, glaring at Qui-Gon through her peripheral vision. Qui-Gon merely didn’t give her attention, watching the back of the boy. If she was a servant of any kind, he was a non-force-sensitive farmer.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve never been to this planet, but I do know that many cultures take a very dim view of rejecting hospitality… especially when it’s offered freely and without expectations of being paid back.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh. But he’s just a boy.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, but I presume he has a guardian or parent of some sort, who might be more of a traditionalist than he is being. If we refuse, we don’t know what could happen.” He glanced out over the desert briefly, picking up the thrum of <em>danger</em>,<em> sky</em>, <em>danger</em>. “Besides, he’s right. A storm is coming.”</p><p class="p1">Ani came bouncing back, all happy enthusiasm despite the incoming storm, “can you hold these?” He asked Qui-Gon, holding up a few small fruits.</p><p class="p1">“Of course,” Qui-Gon said, reaching to take them and raising his poncho slightly to free a pouch. He caught the boy’s quick shift of expressions as the fabric covered the belt again, and then blinked again at seeing how quickly his grin came back.</p><p class="p1">Ani gestured for them to follow him deeper into the town, “come on. It’s this way.”</p><p class="p1">Within five minutes, the aforementioned storm began to sweep in. The sky grew dark, the light dimmed quickly, and all members of the group were struggling to keep their eyes on the boy forging his way in front of them.</p><p class="p1">Coming to a mound of hills, Qui-Gon squinted slightly, realizing they were domes rising out of the desert, assuming they were residences. Ani continued his way forwards, leading them past a few doors before approaching one to palm it open. Qui-Gon barely hesitated to let the others enter before him, able to hear Ani’s bright voice over the howling of the wind.</p><p class="p1">All of his charges safely indoors and under shelter, Qui-Gon finally entered the residence. As he blinked the sand out of his eyes, he saw a woman who could only appear to be Ani’s mother. She was a human woman, of relatively medium height, and had dark brown eyes. She looked to be in her mid-forties or so, but it was difficult to tell, especially with the way he knew slavery and the harsh environment could age a person.</p><p class="p1">“I apologize for our unexpected arrival…” He pulled out the pallies in question, handing the fruit to the woman as a goodwill gesture.</p><p class="p1">“I’m used to it. Anakin has a habit of bringing home those who need help.” Qui-Gon hummed quietly in response, glancing at where Jar-Jar was poking about the entryway.</p><p class="p1">“He also has a good instinct for people.” The woman offered an outstretched hand, a slight smile appearing to quirk her lips upwards.</p><p class="p1">“My name is Shmi Skywalker, and my son is Anakin Skywalker.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s very nice to meet you. I am Qui-Gon Jinn, this is Jar-Jar, and the boy your son ran off with is Padme.” Before their conversations could continue, shouting came from the back room.</p><p class="p1">“Get out, you little BRAT!” Shmi groaned, barely glancing at where the shout came from. Qui-Gon blinked at the sudden burst of noise, before the sounds of scuffling came from the room with yelps and wordless shouts.</p><p class="p1">“That’s my nephew… He works nights as a guard. Anakin woke him up, probably.” Qui-Gon couldn’t ask her any questions as a tall, sleep-dazed, blond-haired teenager came stalking out from the back room, Anakin slung over his shoulder and giggling like a crazed maniac.</p><p class="p1">The teenager dumped Anakin on the small couch, giving him a sleepy glare. From his angle, Qui-Gon could see that the teenager in question was wearing simple sleeping shorts, nothing on his top-half, and had his feet bare.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t wake me up like that, little brat, until dinner is ready… Otherwise, next time, I may <em>not</em> be so merciful.” The teenager retreated back into the back room, slamming the door closed behind him after unceremoniously throwing both R2 and 3PO out. Shmi shook her head at her son, still giggling like a maniac, sighing.</p><p class="p1">“You know Luke comes back tired from his work shifts, Ani.”</p><p class="p1">“Awww, I just wanted him to meet my new friends!”</p><p class="p1">“He said dinner. Behave yourself until then, please… and don’t go waking up Luke again. He gets crabby, and you know who has to deal with his temper.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes mom.” Anakin turned his attention back to messing with some sort of cords on 3PO, Shmi turning back to prepare for dinner.</p><p class="p1">“Do you need help?” Padme asked, offering her aid as Qui-Gon’s communicator bleeped. He withdrew to a small enclave in the far wall, answering it with a quiet greeting.</p><p class="p1">‘Obi-Wan?’ He asked quietly, hearing his Padawan’s characteristic returned greeting.</p><p class="p1">‘Master, we just received a plea for help from Sio Bibble. He is requesting we return to Naboo immediately… he is pleading for the Queen to return.’</p><p class="p1">Qui-Gon rubbed his temples, confused at the governor’s sudden attitude change, ‘why?’ Bibble had been desperate to get Padme of Naboo; what had happened to change his mind since their last meeting?</p><p class="p1">‘He says that the people are being herded into camps and being slaughtered… he claims there is nothing he can do to stop it.’</p><p class="p1">‘Mmh. Sounds like bait, they’re trying to establish a connection trace.’</p><p class="p1">‘But what if it is true? And the people are dying?’ Qui-Gon was amused at his apprentice’s inability to deal with individual people, but he acknowledged that the younger did not want to see anyone suffer.</p><p class="p1">‘Either way, we’re running out of time. Keep me informed if there is any further contact.’</p><p class="p1">‘Of course, Master.’ Qui-Gon cut the connection, sliding his communicator into its pouch before making his way back to the small kitchen-dining area.</p><p class="p1">“Ani, come set the table, please! Then go wake up your cousin, it’s dinnertime!”</p><p class="p1">Ani cheered, setting the table quickly and running to hammer on the closed door, shouting a strange sounding name through the closed panel.</p><p class="p1">He withdrew, giggling as the door finally slid open with substantial force, the same blond-haired teenager standing in the doorway. Qui-Gon noted that the older and younger shared similar features, but he appeared to stand about Obi-Wan’s general height, if not a little bit taller.</p><p class="p1">“Luke! Luke! Meet my new friends: Padme, R2, Jar-Jar, and…”</p><p class="p1">“I’m Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.” The man introduced, noting Anakin’s struggle with not knowing his name. The teenager, Luke, gave them all a slight smile in greeting before bending down to sling Anakin over his shoulder again.</p><p class="p1">“Pleased to meet you all… I apologize for my earlier behavior, I had an eventful shift last night and I was really tired. This little brat’s wakeup call wasn’t helpful.”</p><p class="p1">“Not sorry!” Anakin chirped between his laughter, squealing loudly as Luke absentmindedly tickled the boy, Shmi carrying over the bowls of food to the table.</p><p class="p1">“Boys, please, settle down.” She absentmindedly said, barely giving them a flash of attention.</p><p class="p1">“Yes mom.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes Auntie.” They chorused together, Luke placing Anakin down again as they headed to offer their services to their caretaker. As the table got set for dinner, all present took open seats. Luke sat between Anakin and Padme, leveling some of the pallie mash out of the bowl and onto his plate, passing the container to Anakin. The moments were quiet as everyone loaded their plates, only the quiet sound of chewing and scraping of utensils sounded.</p><p class="p1">“Do all of you work for Watto?” Padme asked, directing the question at the three Skywalkers.</p><p class="p1">“Anakin and I do, we’re his slaves… but Luke, he has a different job.” Shmi answered, shaking her head slightly at the young woman’s question. Padme’s complexion visibly paled, before turning to Luke.</p><p class="p1">“What about you?” The teenager grinned mischievously at the question, studying Padme slightly before answering.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not a slave, no. I work as a guard for the city, night-shift… a fairly dangerous job, I patrol the dunes a lot.” He took another light sip of the pallie mash, giving an intense look Padme’s way. “I would be more careful about asking that question… some, well, more than others, would consider it rude.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t mean to be rude, I just don’t understand. Why don’t you run? I don’t see any chains on any of you.” Padme responded, looking to Shmi and Anakin. Luke sat back in his chair, sipping at his bantha milk as he listened to the conversation ongoing.</p><p class="p1">Shmi shook her head with a sigh, “all slaves have a transmitter placed inside their bodies somewhere.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ve been working on a scanner to try and locate mine, but no luck.” Anakin interrupted, subsiding at his mother’s quick look.</p><p class="p1">“Any attempt to escape…”</p><p class="p1">“And they blow you up!” Anakin finished his mother’s sentence, bringing his fist down on the table and face twisted into an angry expression. “Boom!”</p><p class="p1">“How wude!” Jar-Jar said hesitantly after a moment of awkward silence. Padme looked shocked,</p><p class="p1">“I can’t believe there is still slavery in the galaxy; the Republic’s anti-slavery laws…”</p><p class="p1">“The republic doesn’t exist out here… we must survive on our own.” Shmi said softly, giving Luke a smile as he rose to start clearing away the dishes, as Anakin attempted to break the awkward silence.</p><p class="p1">“Have any of you ever seen a Podrace?” At his younger cousin’s question, Luke audibly groaned from where he stood at the sink, washing the used plates and utensils.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t get Ani started… he won’t shut up about the pod races for <em>hours</em> now.” Qui-Gon hummed, barely keeping his chuckle quiet at the dirty look Anakin shot Luke in return for the comment.</p><p class="p1">“They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous.” Anakin grinned mischievously once Qui-Gon had finished speaking,</p><p class="p1">“I’m the only human who can do it.” At Shmi’s askance look at her son, Luke couldn’t resist coughing, chuckling, while Anakin pouted.</p><p class="p1">“Mom, what? I’m not bragging, Luke and I know it’s true… Watto says he’s never heard of a human doing it!”</p><p class="p1">“You must have Jedi reflexes to race Pods.” Qui-Gon commented, catching Jar-Jar’s tongue in an attempt to snare another piece of fruit from the bowl.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t do that again.” He warned the Gungan mildly, letting the tongue snap back into Jar-Jar’s mouth as Anakin seemed to get another question.</p><p class="p1">“I was wondering…”</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">“Well, you’re a Jedi Knight, aren’t you?” Qui-Gon looked at Anakin, expression intent on the child’s question.</p><p class="p1">“What makes you think that?” Anakin glanced to Luke, who nodded slightly in encouragement from where he stood at the kitchen counter.</p><p class="p1">“I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon.” Luke inwardly groaned at Anakin’s question, balling up a napkin to throw it at his head to get his attention.</p><p class="p1">“It’s lightsaber, nerf-brain.”</p><p class="p1">“Luke! Don’t call your cousin a ‘nerf-brain’!” Shmi scolded; Anakin sticking his tongue out at Luke in return for the scolding. Luke scrunched up his nose in irritation, turning away from the table.</p><p class="p1">“Your cousin is correct, Anakin.” Qui-Gon turned to look at Luke, who returned his gaze steadily with arms crossed over his chest. “Though, you must be the first person I’ve met in the Outer Rim to get that right. Where did you learn the correct name?”</p><p class="p1">Luke gave a dismissive wave, “around. You hear things when people don’t think you’re listening.” He glanced at his communicator before exiting the kitchen to change into armor and checking his weapons.</p><p class="p1">“Where’s Luke going?” Padme asked, catching his good-bye kiss to Shmi and hair-ruffle to Anakin before he exited the dwelling.</p><p class="p1">“Luke works nights, he’ll probably be returning about half-an-hour before dawn?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, that’s his usual arrival time.” Anakin responded to his mother’s hesitant remark-question, turning back to keep pestering Qui-Gon.</p><p class="p1">“Perhaps I killed a Jedi… and stole it from him?” Anakin’s expression scrunched up in slight disbelief as he shook his head.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t think so… No one can kill a Jedi Knight.” Qui-Gon sighed, leaning back in his chair slightly.</p><p class="p1">“I wish that was so… it would make everything so much easier in the end.” Anakin traced his finger over the table, speaking again.</p><p class="p1">“I had a dream that I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves… have you come to free us?” Qui-Gon didn’t want to ruin Anakin’s hopeful expression, but he knew that he had to. He sighed, shaking his head slightly in the negative.</p><p class="p1">“No, I’m afraid not…” The hope of children would always continue to surprise him, especially as Anakin chirped the next question.</p><p class="p1">“I think you have… why else would you be here?” The Jedi Master didn’t want to reveal too much as to what brought them to Tatooine, but he knew he’d have to reveal bits and pieces to hopefully gain their trust and willingness to help them get off-planet again. He sighed, looking intensely at Anakin and Shmi.</p><p class="p1">“I can see there’s no fooling you… but you mustn’t let anyone know about us. We’re on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on an important mission and our presence here must be kept secret.” Anakin’s eyes went wide at Qui-Gon’s response, leaning closer to the table.</p><p class="p1">“Coruscant.. wow… how did you end up in the Outer Rim?” Padme slid into the conversation easily,</p><p class="p1">“Our ship was damaged, and we’re stranded here until we can repair it.”</p><p class="p1">“I can help! I can fix anything… well, if Luke doesn’t beat me to it.” Anakin shouted, subsiding into a grumble. Shmi couldn’t help but smile at her son, giving an explanation to their guests.</p><p class="p1">“Luke is quite a mechanical prodigy. It’s rare that Ani gets to take on large projects by himself.” Qui-Gon sighed, not wanting to disappoint the boy, but knowing he had to.</p><p class="p1">“I believe you can, but our first job is to acquire the parts we need.”</p><p class="p1">“Wit no-nutten mula to trade…” Jar-Jar muttered, Padme taking advantage of the silence to speak.</p><p class="p1">“These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind.” Shmi blinked, sighing in quiet dismay.</p><p class="p1">“Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races.” If Qui-Gon had a beard, he would definitely be stroking it by now,</p><p class="p1">“Podracing… Greed can be a powerful ally… if it’s used properly.” Anakin bounced in his chair, expression bright and cheerful.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve built a racer! It’s the fastest ever, there’s a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve… you could enter my pod, it’s all but finished.” Shmi turned to stare down her son, expression intense.</p><p class="p1">“Anakin, settle down. Watto won’t let you…”</p><p class="p1">“Watto doesn’t know I’ve built it!” Anakin whined at his mother, turning back to continue speaking to Qui-Gon. “You could make him think it’s yours and you could get him to let me pilot it for you!” Qui-Gon glanced Shmi’s way, noting her upset expression at her son’s ideas.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t want you to race, Ani… it’s awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it.” Anakin gave his mother something that could only be called kicked-tooka eyes, pleading.</p><p class="p1">“But mom, I love it… and they need help. They’re in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need.”</p><p class="p1">Shmi sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing fight. Anakin was just doing what she had taught him all these years.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t want to put your son in danger… we will find another way.” Padme’s soft voice sounded, dislodging Shmi from her own thoughts.</p><p class="p1">“No, Ani’s right. There’s no other way… I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you.”</p><p class="p2">&lt;—&gt;</p><p class="p1">Two days later, after Anakin’s unexpected victory at the Boonta Eve Pod-Race against the former reigning champion, things were finally starting to settle down in the slave quarters of Mos Espa. Luke was returning from a shopping run, carrying a bag of groceries over his shoulder, before stopping dead at seeing Anakin engaged in a fight with another Rodian.</p><p class="p1">“ANAKIN SKYWALKER!” Luke’s yell was loud enough to catch their attention, same with Qui-Gon and Kitster looking up from where they loomed over the fighting duo.</p><p class="p1">Anakin gulped, knowing he was in big doo-doo with his cousin, and quickly scrambled to his feet.</p><p class="p1">“What’s happened this time? You know Shmi gave you a warning about fighting in public!” Luke scolded Anakin, dusting the sand off his cheeks with brisk hands. He didn’t have to ask the first question, Anakin was already providing the reason behind the fight.</p><p class="p1">“He said I cheated in the pod race!” Luke stared at his younger cousin, sighing deeply.</p><p class="p1">“And did you?” Anakin shook his head, gaining a quiet grumble from the older as he stood again.</p><p class="p1">“Alright… well, you know the truth. But fighting doesn’t solve problems, <em>ever</em>. You know what does, right?” Anakin groaned,</p><p class="p1">“Talking.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s right, now off with you… and don’t let me catch you fighting again.” Qui-Gon couldn’t resist directing a comment towards Luke as he handed a pouch of money to Anakin with a quiet explanation of the Pod was sold.</p><p class="p1">“He listens to you well, Luke.” Luke shrugged lightly, giving an embarrassed grin to the older man’s comment.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t know why, but he’s family.” The group of two headed back to the Skywalker residence, following Anakin’s own dust-trail left behind in his excitement.</p><p class="p1">As they drew nearer to the door, Luke couldn’t resist chuckling at Anakin’s shouted remark about the money. Qui-Gon ducked through the doorway, pausing slightly in the entryway to give another remark.</p><p class="p1">“And Anakin has been freed.” Luke broke down in laughter again, entire body shivering as he laughed at Anakin’s wide-eyed expression.</p><p class="p1">“WHAT?!” Qui-Gon smiled slightly, nodding.</p><p class="p1">“You’re no longer a slave.”</p><p class="p1">“Did you hear that, mom? Luke? Was that part of the prize too?” Anakin asked, bouncing and turning his attention to each of the adults present. Luke smiled at his cousin from where he was leaning against the wall, nodding.</p><p class="p1">“I heard, Ani. Listen to what Shmi and Qui-Gon have to say first.” Qui-Gon gave a slight grin,</p><p class="p1">“Let’s say that Watto has learned an important lesson about gambling.” Luke caught the welling of tears in Shmi’s eyes as she kneeled to clasp her son’s shoulders.</p><p class="p1">“Now you can make your dreams come true, Ani. You’re free…” She straightened back up, looking to Qui-Gon,</p><p class="p1">“Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?” Qui-Gon folded his hands into his sleeves, expression unreadable.</p><p class="p1">“Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. You are strong with the Force, but you may not get accepted by the Council. Will you be okay if the Council does not accept you?” He sighed, kneeling down to look Anakin straight in the eyes at the boy’s excited bouncing.</p><p class="p1">“Anakin, training to be a Jedi will not be an easy challenge… and if you succeed, it will be a hard life.” Anakin’s blue eyes watered slightly, before hardening again at the Master’s words.</p><p class="p1">“But it’s what I want. What I’ve always dreamed about. Can I go, Mom? Luke?” Luke straightened from where he was leaning against the wall at Anakin’s pleading expression aimed his way. He dropped into a smooth crouch in front of the boy,</p><p class="p1">“Whatever you decide, I will be with you, Anakin.” Qui-Gon slowly nodded,</p><p class="p1">“I did want to extend an invite to you as well, Luke, to come with us.” Luke straightened, staring at Qui-Gon with an intense expression.</p><p class="p1">“Even though I am way too old for typical training?”</p><p class="p1">“Even though. You have more innate ability than I’ve seen in years.” Luke nodded slightly, guiding Anakin back to their rooms.</p><p class="p1">“Then… we’ll both be packing, I assume light packing?”</p><p class="p1">“Indeed. And hurry, we haven’t much time.” The two boys vanished into their rooms, leaving Shmi facing Qui-Gon with a stern expression.</p><p class="p1">“I will watch after them, you have my word.” She nodded slowly, letting out a deep breath before turning to see Luke, then Anakin coming out of their rooms with bags slung over their shoulders.</p><p class="p1">As the party of three left the small dwelling, Shmi followed them out with her arms crossed and watching the two boys that she had taken in, one not her own, the other her own… she worried, but she knew they would thrive.</p><p class="p1">Luke and Qui-Gon stopped as Anakin suddenly paused, turning to run back to his mother with tears rolling down his face. Luke held out a hesitating hand to Qui-Gon, watching as the two had a quiet conversation.</p><p class="p1">“Anakin needs this… this is the first time he’s ever left Shmi behind with the knowledge that he won’t see her again.” Seeing Anakin marching back towards them, Luke held out his hand not keeping his bag on his shoulder.</p><p class="p1">“Ready?”</p><p class="p1">“Ready.”</p><p class="p2">&lt;—&gt;</p><p class="p1">Luke and Anakin hurried after Qui-Gon through the sand, the younger having a difficult time keeping up with the pace that the adult had set.</p><p class="p1">“Master Qui-Gon, sir, wait!” Luke felt a warning stirring in the back of his head, and at the same time as Qui-Gon’s yell to drop came, he also snapped the same command. Both dropped to the ground, the hot air from a speeder bike zipping over their prone forms as the sound of lightsabers hitting each other became more audible.</p><p class="p1">“Ani, get to the ship! Tell them to take off! Now!” Luke scrambled up from the sand, tugging Anakin up and slinging their bags over his shoulder.</p><p class="p1">“Go, Ani. I’ll be right behind you.” The two ran towards the ship, leaving behind Qui-Gon attempting to fend off the onslaught of attacks.</p><p class="p1">Within five minutes, Qui-Gon was panting heavily on the floor of the entranceway into the ship, sweat-streaked and exhausted. Luke kept Anakin close to him, sitting on the floor while Qui-Gon and another teenager wearing Jedi colors appeared to have a quiet conversation.</p><p class="p1">At the curious look he got from the teenager, Luke straightened slightly as Qui-Gon did the introductions.</p><p class="p1">“Obi-Wan, meet Luke and Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, Luke, meet my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</p><p class="p1">“Pleased to meet you. Wow! You’re a Jedi too?” Anakin’s seemingly innocent question made Luke groan and drop his face into the boy’s sandy hair.</p><p class="p1">“Anakin, please… watch what you ask. It’s embarrassing.”</p><p class="p1">The ship took off into hyperspace, heading on the route set to Coruscant, finally… though, dark things were coming. The Phantom Menace was returning, hidden in plain sight from the view of the Jedi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>